venturebrothersfandomcom-20200216-history
The Cocoon
''' The Cocoon '''is The Monarch and The Fluttering Horde's base of operations originally located in the Grand Canyon, but was later moved to Phantom Limb's old house in Malice. History The Cocoon was built by The Monarch using his inheritance that he got from his parents death some time after he first became The Monarch, more specifically after he leaves the employment of Phantom Limb as Henchman Number 9. Season 1 The Cocoon was used by The Monarch through the season as The Monarch's base and home. The Base was later abandoned after The Monarch was arrested for killing a cop (later revealed to have been a ruse by Phantom Limb to keep him away from Doctor Girlfriend.) Season 2 In the beginning of the season The Cocoon was destroyed by Henchman 21 and Henchman 24 by order of The Monarch who was incarcerated. The Monarch would later escape and return to The charred Cocoon now turned on its side, but otherwise intact. It was later rebuilt by Henchman 21 and 24 and some gang members they recruited with some parts stolen from Sergeant Hatred's hover-tank. The Cocoon would later be used for the wedding between The Monarch and Doctor Girlfriend, which was later interrupted by a jealous Phantom Limb whom took over The Guild of Calamitous Intent. The battle between the two ended with The Cocoon destroyed and The Monarch emerged as the victor. Season 3 The Cocoon was rebuilt shortly after its destruction by the surviving Henchman and Doctor Girlfriend's murderous moppets Kevin and Tim-Tom. The newly constructed Cocoon is completed after a joint effort by Brock Samson and other villains. The Monarch continued to use The Cocoon against his new arches, which he quickly killed (The Monarch was forced to stop arching Dr. Venture). Doctor Girlfriend managed to pull some strings to get The Monarch to arch Jonas Venture Jr, but he later came up with a plan to fake the destruction of The Cocoon and attack Dr. Venture again. The Cocoon was used in a battle between The O.S.I. and The Fluttering Horde, which ended when Brock Samson gave himself up to the O.S.I. and Henchman 24 died when the Monarch mobile exploded. Residents Current *Numerous Henchman Former *The Monarch, Doctor Girlfriend, Tim-Tom, Kevin, Henchman 21, Henchman 24, Scott Hall, Speedy, Venturestein Rooms *The Command Deck: The main room on The Cocoon where The Monarch and Doctor Girlfriend order the Henchman around. *The Monarch's Bedroom: The room where The Monarch and Doctor Girlfriend slept and lived for the in till Season 3 where they moved into Phantom Limb's old house. Currently only used during away missions. *21's Bedroom: The room Henchman 21 lived in where he kept all his collection. It was vacant after 21 left to join S.P.H.I.N.X. *The Cells: The rooms used to hold prisoners. *The Engine Room: Controls the ships hovering capablities and movements. *Cafeteria: The Cafeteria was shown when The Monarch dropped it after one of his plans were foiled by Sgt. Hatred and 21. He did this so he wouldn't look stupid as put by 21. Episodes Featured * The Terrible Secret of Turtle Bay * Dia de los Dangerous! * Mid-Life Chrysalis * Home Insecurity * Are You There, God? It's Me, Dean * The Trial of the Monarch * Powerless in the Face of Death * Hate Floats * Victor. Echo. November. * I Know Why the Caged Bird Kills * Showdown at Cremation Creek (Part I) * Showdown at Cremation Creek (Part II) * Shadowman 9: In the Cradle of Destiny * The Family That Slays Together, Stays Together (Part II) * Handsome Ransom * Return to Malice * Self-Medication * The Diving Bell Vs. The Butter-glider * Assisted Suicide * Operation P.R.O.M. * What Color is Your Cleansuit? * SPHINX Rising * The Devil's Grip Category:Locations Category:Vehicles